organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesser Nobody
Lesser-Form Nobodies, often called Lesser Nobodies or simply Lessers, are near-human beings who lost most of their bodies after losing their Hearts, and became twisted and deformed images of their former selves. Creation When a person loses his or her Heart and becomes Heartless, if they have a strong will, their Body and Soul may be able to carry on living as a Nobody. However, they may not be able to retain their entire body, if their will is not strong enough. If this is the case, the surviving part of their body will fill with Nothingness and become a contorted figure, barely resembling a human. These Lesser-forms are very weak, and possess few abilities. Due to being largely composed of Nothingness element, any injury, or even removal of their uniform, can result in them fading from existence. Lesser-forms tend to lose almost all of their memories of their former selves, and thus lose most of their personal identity. This is why they are so easy to command, and to mold into their specific categories. It is also what makes them so weak, as they are always on the verge of losing themselves to Nothingness, with just the slightest slip of willpower. This loss of memory could be due to their will just not being strong enough to retain the entirety of their Body and Soul, and so their identity is mostly lost to Darkness before they can reform as Nobodies. It is also theorized that human-forms retain fragments of their Heart in which important memories are stored, while Lesser-forms do not. Appearance Most Lesser-forms are faceless, but for a mouth composed of sharp-pointed teeth that rarely opens. Their skin tone commonly ranges from light gray to black, though Dancers have pale yellow skin. They will sometimes have markings in black, white, or silver (again the Dancers being the exception, with brown markings). Their bodies are generally very thin and angular, and contorted into strange shapes, particularly the Creepers. Their fingers often taper to points, as do their toes. No Lesser-form has yet been known to have actual hair, and their bodies have no features. Almost all are genderless (again, the exception being Dancers, who are expressly female despite still being technically genderless, and some highly developed Independent Nobodies). This is often cause of embarrassment or shame for the Lessers, especially Independent Lessers, who have become known amongst their kind by a specific gender. It is rare to see a Lesser-form out of the uniform they were born in, as the extent of their Nothingness will often cause them to fade immediately if the covered parts of them are exposed. Some have even been known to "leak" through tears in their uniforms and dissolve into Nothingness. It is often a sign of an Independent Nobody to remove or alter their uniform to signify the difference. Most Lessers have the Nobody insignia somewhere on their uniform. Language The Lessers, without proper vocal cords, lungs, etc., cannot speak as normal humans do. As such, they speak in their own non-auditory language. It can be understood and spoken by all Nobodies, be they human- or lesser-form, though most non-Nobodies cannot even hear it. It is unknown if this language is telepathic, or transmitted through other means. Lessers often speak in very polite, proper, and old-fashioned dialects, despite what they might normally speak like were they human. Abilities Like their human-form counterparts, Lesser-forms are able to open Portals to travel. It seems they can also "warp" in and out of areas without using Portals, possibly by opening a similar rift out of pure Nothingness and disappearing into it. It should be noted that both modes of travel seem to have tendrils of Nothingness snaking around them. Most, if not all, Lesser-forms also seem to be able to defy gravity. Some walk or stand on thin air (notably Dusks, who walk upside down in empty air, and Snipers who hang in the air when aiming a shot), some fly (Dragoons and Creepers in their bird forms), and some simply float (Time Bombs and Sorcerers). They also appear to be nearly weightless, able to jump to high heights and floating around in the air rather than falling. This is likely due to their nature as being mainly Nothingness causing them to react differently to the laws of nature and becoming extremely light, weighing next to nothing. Some Lesser-forms seem to have slight master over the Nothingness element. For instance, Sorcerers summon cubes of pure Nothingness energy, similar to their master Xemnas, and can move them telekinetically. Types thumb|right|A Dusk, the most common Lesser-form Basic *Creeper - The weakest, most inhuman Lesser *Dusk - The most common Lesser *Twilight Thorn - A rare, gargantuan Lesser Created *Sorcerer - Xemnas' Lesser, uses Nothingness energy to attack and defend *Sniper - Xigbar's Lesser, warps away from enemies and attacks from afar *Dragoon - Xaldin's Lesser, surprise attacks enemies with lances *Berserker - Saix's Lesser, bound to its hammer and uses heavy attacks *Assassin - Axel's Lesser, hides in the floor and attacks from behind *Dancer - Demyx's Lesser, uses dance moves to fling enemies away *Gambler - Luxord's Lesser, a non-violent creature that likes games *Samurai - Roxas' Lesser, uses dual swords and sheaths to attack quickly *Splint - Raxen's Lesser, uses orbs of power to attack *Chessman - Xiron's Lesser, uses a combination of stealth and brute force *Thief - Jinx's Lesser, headbutts enemies to steal items *Fury - Xirak's Lesser, attacks ferociously with claws *Clown - Xeros's Lesser *Miner - Lyx's Lesser, uses brute force and their blades in battle *Reserve - Nayax's Lesser Other Types *Time Bomb - A creation or Lesser that self-destructs near enemies. *Pawn Lessers - A creation or Lesser that appear seldom to hinder enemies. *Absent Silhouette - A mimicking Lesser that takes the form fallen human-forms *Nobody Gummi - A creation or Lesser that appears along Gummi Routes *Android - Yamx's Robots. Nobody? *Dragoon Ship - A massive airship created by Xemnas that appears to have a mind of its own. *Amaranta - A huge dragon Nobody Lesser-form that is one of a kind. Reforming Lesser-forms have been known to "evolve" and become more human over time. After surviving years as a Lesser-form, the Nobody begins to reform a persona based on their personal experiences and memories since losing their Heart, even if they do not remember their life prior. Gaining new memories and a new sense of self makes the Nobody more "real," and the Nothingness within them begins to be replaced by actual flesh. Upon discovery of this, the Nobodies begin to embolden and start actively creating a new life for themselves, speeding the process. Once their body has completely coated with skin and flesh, they are able to remove their uniforms or change them however they please without fear of fading from existence. Though it takes a long time, organs can also begin to appear. Independence Independent Nobodies Independent Nobodies are Nobodies who have become more human-like enough that they can oppose their human-form counterparts. Many of these Nobodies alter their uniforms that are no longer required to hold them together, or change their uniforms altogether. I.N.A. The Independent Nobody Association is a league of Lesser Nobodies created by several Independent Lessers to protect Lesser Nobodies from manipulative human-forms. They act as their own Organization and their members remain mostly separate from human-forms. See Also *Nobody *Heartless *Independent Nobody *Independent Nobody Association *A Theory on Nobodies and Birth Category:Nobodies Category:Lesser Nobodies